


Fanning the Flames

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Candles, Community: wordsontongue, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Object Insertion, Revenge, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback can be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Govi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/gifts).



> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**
> 
> **Request:** [](http://govi20.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://govi20.livejournal.com/)**govi20** asked for AU or Kink with the following prompts: Reality, Blurred, Candle.
> 
> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/) drabble/flash fiction exchange. (Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/3608.html).)

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/)

Sean groaned softly as several droplets of wax fell onto his back from the candle Viggo held. Viggo was always careful to keep the candle far enough away to give the wax a chance to cool a little before it struck skin, but the bastard made sure to hit the sensitive spots, so the small bursts of heat felt more intense than they really were. The warmth hummed just under Sean's skin, and he felt his cock, trapped between his stomach and the pillows Viggo slipped under him to prop up his hips, harden that much more.

"Frustrating, isn't it? Not getting as much as you want. Not getting _enough_." Viggo slipped two fingers into Sean. "You're ready for more, aren't you?"

Since Viggo had already prepped him, the question didn't need an answer, but Sean nodded anyway, a gag keeping him from a more eloquent response.

"Show me."

_Bastard._ Sean's eyes slipped closed. He shouldn't have teased Viggo the other night. Shouldn't have made him scream himself hoarse before he'd finally let him come. Nights like that, no matter how delicious, always meant payback. Sean moaned softly, made soft, needy sounds as he rocked his hips, pressing back as much as he could onto Viggo's fingers, tightening around them.

"Very nice." Viggo wet his lips, let his gaze move over Sean. "I think you deserve a reward."

Even though he knew it usually wasn't that easy, Sean sighed, struggled to part his legs more and cant his hips toward Viggo. Maybe this was one of the rare nights when Viggo's need to fuck him was stronger than anything else. Sean blinked as something touched him; his eyes widened at the stretch as it pressed slowly into him. It was thicker than Viggo's cock. Harder. Heavier.

Viggo went slowly, paused when it was seated deep. "Why don't we see if it can make you burn?"

_Fucking hell. The candle._ Sean tensed, and the droplets of hardened wax pulled gently at his skin. He groaned at the friction of the long, slow slide back, the equally slow thrust back in. He shivered at the push and pull, at the thickness of it stretching him. He heard soft whimpers, realized they were coming from him. He shouldn't like this or any of Viggo's legion of perversities, but fuck, it was hard not to when they all felt incredible.

Viggo's fingers tangled in Sean's hair, tugged his head back, turned him to face the mirror on their dresser. "You look so damned good when you're being screwed."

Sean moaned as his cheeks colored. His vision swam, blurred, and he blinked sweat out of his eyes before his gaze settled on a side view of his ass. He swallowed heavily as he played voyeur to his own fucking. It was almost as if the man in the glass who pressed back as much as he could into the thrusts of the candle was separate from the one who watched it slide into his body. Then Viggo shifted the candle, changing the angle, and Sean cried out at the next thrust, his hips jerking. Viggo's soft laughter tickled at Sean as his thrusts got shorter, a bit harder. When he spoke, his voice was a dark purr. "You look even better when you're fighting to come or fighting not to. I wonder which you're doing now?"

Sean shook his head, past answering, past doing more than riding Viggo's thrusts. It didn't take many for him to throw back his head and cry out as he gripped the candle. His hips jerked several times before he came. He was still drifting down, still shivering lightly when Viggo leaned in to murmur, "That was a gift. Next, you're going to have to fight for it."

_Fight for it..._ Sean pictured different ways the evening might unwind, and at the end of each, he was delightfully sore and well fucked. As Viggo mined through the toy drawer looking for the devil only knew what, Sean hid a smile against his pillow and waited. With Viggo, sometimes payback was more delicious than the sin that caused it.


End file.
